


Suspicions

by allthingsnerd



Series: Yessir Verse [2]
Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain captain's reaction to "Yessir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Gates knew there was something off about Richard Castle. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but she knew, in her gut, it was there. It was the way he held himself – many people passed it off as pride and superiority; after all, he was a best-selling author. But Victoria Gates knew it was something different, he walked with an air of… authority. Yes, the man held authority, much in the same way she did.

She'd caught a glimpse of it once. A newbie had yelled "Captain!" and run down the hall towards her. She'd been watching Beckett's team and had seen Castle stiffen when the boy shouted and then quickly recollect himself. No one else had noticed. At the time she had brushed it off as a quirk, but after a year of observation, she knew it was no quirk. The man was hiding something and she wanted to know what. Aside from the mayor, it was the reason he was still here. If this man was a threat to her city, she'd find out and take him down.

She had no proof though! One minor incident and a gut feeling was no proof – not even probable cause! She'd have to bide her time and be patient. And she would do what she must. She would wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Victoria "Iron Gates" Gates was still in her office. It had been a long day with Castle's temporary partnership with Detective Slaughter. She'd wondered why the writer had stuck with it after all of the warnings and first-hand experiences he'd had. The man was an idiot.

The Captain was about to leave her office when she saw Castle stalking down the hallway with Slaughter trailing behind him, practically pleading. Gates hid herself out of their lines of sight and listened in.

"Listen, Cap'n… I didn't know she was your kid." Cap'n? Why would Detective Slaughter of all people call Castle 'Captain?' She watched as Castle forewent the definition of personal space and stood face-to-face with the other man.

"Listen Jayne." Jayne? That's not Slaughter's name. The Captain was getting even more confused. What was going on?

"We're stuck here, and while we're stuck here, we got roles to play. But don't think for a moment I won't put you in your place if there's a need for it, dong ma?"

Dong ma? Why would Castle speak in Chinese? And put him in his place? She could barely keep him in line (some sort of line, anyway) and she was "Iron Gates!"

"Yessir."

"Good."

The two started walking away from each other when Castle spoke once more.

"Oh, and Slaughter? Punch me in the gut again…" As Castle's voice drifted off, Gates knew she wasn't the only one who got his message.

"Yessir."

After the two men walked their separate ways, the Captain entered into her office, her mind racing. Victoria Gates sat, suspicions confirmed and even more questions raised.


End file.
